scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Independance Daze!
Independance Daze! is the fifth episode of Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Premise The gang goes to a carnival and go into the maze attraction. But in the maze the gang gets split up by the Maze Monster and they all have to investigate the maze on their own! Plot "Ray re're roing to the rarnival!" Scooby cheered. "Like, cotton candy, hot dogs, burgers, fries, funnel cakes, and popcorn! Food as far as the I can see!" Shaggy cheered. "We're here!" Fred said. The gang hopped out and bought their tickets from the girl in the ticket booth. The gang entered. "Wow, what to do? There's the roller coasters, funhouse, or the circus." Velma exclaimed. "I wanna go see the circus!" Scrappy said. "Fred, let's ride the roller coaster!" Daphne said. "Scoob, let's do the funhouse." Shaggy said. The gang went their seperate ways. Daphne and Fred finished the ride. "That was fun." Fred said. They turned around. "Jeepers! A monster!" Daphne said pointing at the Maze Monster who was behind them. They ran into the maze. The monster ran in pusuit. It chased them down two different paths and they split up. The monster ran out towards the funhouse. "Like, Scooby look at my reflection in this mirror!" Shaggy said. "Rikes!" Scooby yelled, pointingto the monster behind Shaggy's reflection. "Run!" Shaggy yelled. The two scrambled out and the monster chased them into the maze. In the maze Shaggy and Scooby were chased down two different paths. The monster laughed as it left the maze and headed for the big top. Scrappy and Velma cheered as the tightrope walker finished his trek. "Jinkies, that was amazing!" Velma said. "Fantastic!" Scrappy yelled. All of a sudden, the Maze Monster ran into the rings and roared. "Let me at him!" Scrappy yelled. Velma grabbed him and ran into the maze, the monster followed, splitting them up along the way. The monster laughed, but dropped something. He ran back out of the maze and disappeared. All of the members of the gang were alone! "Jinkies what's this?" Velma said kneeling to pick up a shiny object on the ground. "It's a key. Hmmmmmmmm..." Daphne sat down. "I'm worn out!" She yawned. She heard a roar and the monster popped out. "Key!" It roared. "Jeepers!" Daphne screamed. She ran, but ended up at a dead end. "Help!" She screamed. All of a sudden, Scooby leaped over the wall and barked at the monster. The monster ran away. "Thanks Scooby-Doo!" Daphne thanked Scooby, rubbing his head. "Ret's ro rind reveryone!" Scooby said. The two walked and bumped into Velma. She dropped her glasses. "Where are my glasses?" Velma asked searching the ground. Scooby handed Velma her glasses. "Thanks guys." Velma said. "Look what I found, a key." "Keyyyyy!" The Maze Monster roared. "Run!" Scooby yelled, grabbing the key from Velma's hand and running. The monster gave chase to Scooby. "Whoa motion detecting doors." Fred said walking into a door with no handle that flung open. "I guess I better go that way." Fred walked the other way, but there was Scooby, being chased by the Maze Monster. Fred spotted another motion detecting door and waited for Scooby to pass and madthe door shut, so the monster couldn't pass. "Ri've got the rey, now we rotta run!" Scooby yelled in panic. The chase scene starts The monster broke through the door and chased the two. Scooby barked and threw the key over the wall which Shaggy caught. Shaggy ranand bumped into Scrappy. The Maze Monster leaped over the wall and roared. Scrappy an after it, but Shaggy grabbed him and ran, key in hand. Daphne and Velma ran into Shaggy and Scrappy and the key flew up in the air, Shaggy, Daphne, Scrappy, Velma, and the Maze Monster grabbed for it. The monster grabbed it. The gang met up in he middle. "Oh no, that rotten monster stole that key!" Scrappy yelled. "Let me at him." "Zoinks, he's getting away!" Shaggy yelled. The gang chased after the beast who ran into the big top. "Like, he's on the high wire!" Shaggy exclaimed. The gang climbed up the ladder to the high wire. Then, the monster leaped from the high wire and onto the net. He got up and ran away to the funhouse. The gang chased him through the mirror maze, spinning funnel, and bouny room and finally the exit. The monster ran back into the maze. "Wait!" Velma commanded. "What?" Scrappy said. "If we wait out here we will be able to catch the monster. He's bound to come out with that key sometime." Velma explained. The gnag waited until they spotted the monster. Fred unwrapped his ascot and made it a lasso and tied up the beast. Scooby grabbed the key from the monster. "Now what exactly is this key for?" Daphne asked. "First of all, who is the monster?" Velma asked, unmasking the Maze Monster. "The ticket girl?!" The gang yelled. "Yeah, when I saw you guys come into the carnival I knew my plan would fail of stealing all of the money from the ticket booh. So I chased you all into the maze to split you up and get you lost so I could pull off my heist. Then I lost the key to the booth in the maze, so I needed to get it back." The ticket girl admitted while being dragged away. "I would've been rich if it wasn't for you kids and your dogs!" The gang enjoyed the carnival until it was time to go home and they drove away in the Mystery Machine. "We would've been lost in that maze forever if it wasn't for my Uncle..." Scrappy started. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby yelled as the Mystery Machine drove into the sunset. Writer's Note Feel free to review! Locations *Coolsville **Coolsville Carnival ***Big Top ***Funhouse ***Maze Cast and Characters Villains *Maze Monster Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power Volume 2: Super Scares Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo! Puppy Power